Engine Love
by roxan1930
Summary: Inspired by Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger episode 35. The story of how Speedor and Bear RV got together.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Engine Sentai Go-Onger TT_TT**

**Engine Love**

Speedor sighed as he drove over the almost endless roads of Machine World.

It hadn't even been a month since he and the other engines had left Human World and he already missed Sosuke and the others as if it had been years.

Then he spotted a little bit away his friends Birca, Bus-on and Jetras talking.

Guessing it might take his mind off their human partners Speedor made his way towards them.

"Oi! Minna! How's it going? Doru Doru!" he asked when he reached them.

"It couldn't be better, amigo! Now you can take over for me while I'm going to my date with my sweet amore! Baru Baruka!" Birca cheered and without waiting for an answer he sped off, doing a wheelie in the process.

"Doru? Amore? Doesn't that mean 'love'?" Speedor asked in confusion.

"Yeah, a little while ago he met a cute dolphin-scooter engine. On On!" Bus-on answered.

"Can we please not talk about love? I don't want anything to do with it anymore ever since that incident with the Giark prince as that had proven that Miu was, is and will always be the only female I could ever understand. Giin!" Jetras groaned, thinking back of when while Bear RV had feelings for him that they had been gone when he returned them after he had been in her body for a while to trick that prince.

"You really did like her back, did you?" Bus-on asked while Speedor kept quiet, not wanting to show how jealous he had been of the silver engine for all that time when their yellow friend had had feelings for him.

"Of course. She is beautiful." Jetras simply said.

"And…" Bus-on pressed gently.

"And? Should there be any more?" Jetras asked stupidly, causing Bus-on to sigh and if he would've had hands he would have face-palmed himself.

Hearing Jetras act so unrespect full Speedor couldn't keep himself quiet anymore and yelled "It's a good thing too that she stopped liking you, you baka!"

"On?" "Giin?" the other two engines and in a mix of surprise and confusion.

"Yes, Bear RV is the most beautiful engine ever but she is also strong, kind, tough, brave and a lot more!" the red engine yelled out what he thought of their female friend, not being able to keep it in anymore.

Yes, he knew he had probably seriously embarrassed himself by doing what he did but at the moment he didn't care.

All three were silent for a long time then.

Speedor because he didn't know what to say more and Bus-on and Jetras were to shocked to say something back.

After a few minutes the silence was broken but not by any of them.

"Oi! Jetras! Those monster truck engines are causing trouble again! Gunpherd and Jumbowhale are already on it but we need your help too! Batabata!" Toripter shouted as he came flying over towards them.

Hearing that made Jetras snap out of his trance.

"Nani? They won't escape my fangs this time! Giin!" Jetras yelled and then lifted himself in the air and followed Toripter.

Deciding that they couldn't go into another 'silent game' Bus-on asked the question he had wanted to ask Speedor but didn't know how "Do you mean all those things you said about Bear RV?"

"Does that mean you have feelings for her?" he asked when Speedor shyly nodded.

"Yeah and not just a crush. I think I've been in love with her ever since I met her." Speedor admitted, knowing there was no point in denying it anymore.

Bus-on flinched at that.

He, Speedor and Bear RV had known each other longer then he could remember so it must have been really painful to hide those feelings for all that time.

He was about to say something in an attempt to comfort his friend when his eyes widened.

"Bus-on?" Speedor asked as he saw his blue friend freeze.

"Uhm… Listen, I really gotta go to that… thing at the… place so I'll see you around, right? On On!" Bus-on said nervously before driving off with screeching tires.

'_What was that about?_' Speedor thought as he watched Bus-on drive away with his tailpipe between his rear tires.

"Speedor?" a voice then asked behind him and he jumped, recognizing that voice anywhere.

"Doru?! B-Bear RV?!" he yelped as he turned around quickly and indeed saw the female engine who he had just admitted he loved to his friend.

He could feel himself turn even redder then he usually already was as he silently prayed that she hadn't heard any of it.

"Speedor… Did… Did you mean that? About you loving me?" Bear RV asked, sounding nervous while Speedor cursed those dumb useless prayers.

Knowing it would be just as useless to lie he just honestly replied "Yes, I've always liked you."

He closed his eyes, waiting for her to turn him down and embarrass him like she had done with Jetras but it never came and when he opened his eyes again he saw that she was suddenly standing really close to him.

Out of shock he automatically backed up a little.

Was it just him or did Bear RV seem a little disappointed that he did that?

However, she didn't seem that much bothered and spoke up again.

"I'm sorry." she apologized confusing Speedor.

"For not realizing, I mean." she clarified as if reading his thoughts.

"You don't have to feel sorry. I should have just told you and I can't blame you for meanwhile liking someone else." Speedor protested.

Yes, it had hurt like crazy whenever he had heard her talking about Jetras or any other engine but just like he said, she didn't know he liked her so she couldn't have considered his feelings at the moment.

"Speedor?" Bear RV then asked as she moved closer again while this time Speedor just kept still.

"W-would you still take me now?" she then asked.

"NANI?!" Speedor screamed in shock as his eyes went as wide as possible.

"I… I know this is very sudden but you have always been a great friend who I could always turn to when Saki wasn't there and you are actually very handsome and… What I mean is, do you think I could make it up to you and we could give _us_ a try?" Bear RV explained herself while her eyes looked everywhere but at him and her own face also began to turn red.

This time she was the one who closed her eyes, afraid that he would turn her down because he might have thought she only saw him as an excuse to not be single or anything.

Speedor was however overjoyed at what she had asked him and just stood there trying to think how to answer her as she waited but while thinking he couldn't help but notice just how cute she looked like that.

Getting his thoughts together Speedor moved closer and said "Bear RV, nothing would make me happier." in a gently way.

"Bui? You mean that?" Bear RV asked as she opened her eyes and looked hopefully at him.

"I just told you I've always had feelings for you, didn't I? Why would I want to let this slip?" he asked back, amusement in his voice from how nervous she was.

"It's just that I also can't understand why you like me." Bear RV mumbled.

Smiling at her Speedor told her what he thought of her with pretty much the same words as he had done when talking with Bus-on and Jetras.

When he was done he yelped "Doru!" in surprise when Bear RV suddenly 'kissed' him on his cheek.

"You really are the sweetest guy ever! Bui Bui!" Bear RV chirped happily and after recovering a little Speedor chuckled at himself.

"Bear RV?" he then asked, turning shy again, much to her confusion.

"Bui? What is it, Speedor?" she asked patiently.

"Would you… Would you like to go on a date sometime soon?" he asked carefully as he blushed again.

It was obvious it might take some time for both of the to get used to romance between them, even if it was still small.

In reply Bear RV giggled and nuzzled against him and asked "Why wait to some other time when we could have a date right now?"

"Come on! I know a great spot! Bui Bui!" she yelled and drove off, leaving Speedor behind.

The red engine chuckled and quickly drove after her and happily thought '_Doru! I've got a date with Bear RV and maybe she'll really be my girlfriend!_'

A few years later

"And that's how your mother and I got together. After that everything pretty much happened in a flash and before we knew it we were married and had you." Speedor told the story of him and Bear RV to his son, Machalcon.

"So in other words, the fact that you two got together and I was born was because of luck that mom heard you confess to Bus-on on that you liked her?" the young engine asked, seeing if he got it right.

"Technically, yes. But don't worry cause you're here, aren't you." Speedor shrugged.

"Bui Bui! What are you talking about? I only heard Machalcon-chan say Bus-on's name who by the way still wants you to call him 'uncle Bus-on' like you used to do." Bear RV said as she entered the room her husband and son were in in the home the three of them shared.

"First, don't say chan with my name, second, I'm too old to call Bus-on my uncle anymore and third and last, dad told me how you got together." Machalcon answered.

Bear RV giggled as she remembered it herself.

"Yes, who would have thought we would've ended up like this?" she asked as she cuddled into Speedor.

"I didn't but I'm glad it happened." Speedor said as he cuddled back.

"Oi! I'm still here, you know?" Machalcon teased and his parents turned pink at that.

Oh, how he loved to embarrass them.

Bear RV however had something to change the topic towards her son again.

"You know, Machalcon-_chan_… While I was out there was this really cute pink eagle-lotus car engine who asked me to remind you of your own _date _together." she said teasingly, winking at the end but her son didn't seem to mind that as he was already stressed enough.

"GAH! I forgot about the time! I better hurry if I wanna be on time! Later! Dari Dari!" Machalcon yelled and quickly drove off.

"Don't do things we wouldn't do! Doru Doru!" Speedor joked after his son.

"I can't make any promises as you two have done _a lot_ already! Dari Dari!" Machalcon simply joked back before disappearing out of sight and hearing.

Together Speedor and bear RV chuckeld and giggled at what their son had said, though they still blushed a little as they knew he was right.

They _had_ done _a lot_ of things together but neither regretted anything.

"Doru… Bear RV?" Speedor then asked as he looked at his wife with affection clearly showing.

"Bui… Yes, Speedor?" she replied as she looked back with just as much affection.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**The End**

**Please review and read my other stories!**


End file.
